Demolition Lovers
by everlastingblossom
Summary: Amy would never forget her first love, Jack Napier. Little did she know even after 11 years later, he made sure she never did forget him. Ever. (Pre&Post TDK)(Excessive smut)


Author's Note:

Although I adore Harley Quinn, I am a huge fan of OCs as well. The characters can be depicted and interact with the Joker through one's imagination instead of basing the whole line from DC comics and Nolanverse and so forth. I have been itching to write a storyline depicting the Joker Pre TDK and before his mayhem in Gotham, and the relationships (if he was capable of having any) in his lifetime before it all came to be. Gradually as the story progresses our beloved Batman will not be a character of focus, so I'm warning you kids beforehand.

This story will be rated M and the Joker will be my own version greatly inspired by The Queen of Mean's Joker story (I reread her stories because I loved it that much). Let's just go through numbers here, so Heath Ledger's the Joker was roughly 29 during TDK, so ONLY a few of the beginning chapters will be set 11 years ago during his teenage years. His teen years will be important with My OC Amy, and then the main progressing chapters will then all be set and fast forwards to post TDK 11 years later.

Title taken from My Chemical Romance's song 'Demolition Lovers'.

PRE-TDK. 10 years earlier.

"Goodnight mom, night dad" Amy grumbled on her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Lock up your windows kid, you know the drill" her father called after her across the hall, promptly closing the bedroom door. Amy then stood by her own bedroom door, waiting for the house to settle to hear the telltale signs of the television being turned off in her parents' bedroom to indicate they would soon be sleeping. Amy couldn't help but suppress an annoyed sigh and glanced at the hallway clock. 11:40PM. Who didn't lock their windows and bolt down their doors when night fell on Gotham? Her family was fortunate enough to not live in the depths of where most crime was infested throughout the city like The Narrows, but her quiet upscale neighborhood still took great precautions. She was still completing her senior year in the high school after moving to Gotham a year ago, and was still not accustomed to the place.

Amy quietly maneuvered herself into the bathroom, quickly showering herself and double checking her body was smooth and shaven. The only signs of any hair on her body was her long blonde mane at the top of her head that she hurriedly conditioned before it struck midnight. '12:00AM' the simple note in her locker said earlier that day at school. She almost felt she could practically scream of joy on her way home. He was released and would see her tonight. But she had to hurry.

He hated when she was late.

Wrapping herself in a towel, Amy tiptoed to her parents' bedroom door, pausing to strain and press her ear against it, triple checking her parents were indeed asleep from the subtle sound of them snoring on the other side. It was critical that she was definite neither of them would not would be coming out anytime soon before she quietly walked to her own room and locked the door.

Because tonight was the night.

She couldn't help but shiver when she removed her towel to wrap around the top of her head, her eyes again searching for the clock. 11:57PM. "Fuck fuck fuck" she muttered under her breath, hastily finding her lotion bottle and rubbing lotion along her arms and legs while awkwardly hopping to her drawer.

Amy quickly pulled on her white thong and shimmied on her new silk violet teddy pajamas she had bought specifically for tonight. 11:59 PM. "Shit shit shit shit." She dove for her light switch while frantically rubbing the towel against her wet locks one last time before throwing the towel over her desk carelessly. 12:00 AM. It's been 2 months since she had last seen him. She would had to make sure everything was perfect. Earlier that week she had finally saved enough bail money for his release, unbeknownst to her parents of course. Before she could formulate how she would pose and wait for him on the bed, a cold hand struck out from under the bed and grasped her ankle.

Amy gasped so hard from the sudden action it took her a second to hear the all too familiar giggles of the hand's owner that was the whole reason she rushed herself to death to await his arrival.

"And I thought girls took their sweet time getting ready, baby" a deep voice under the bed chuckled, releasing her ankle as Amy could hear him wiggling himself out the other side. Amy felt her heart skip a beat hearing his voice after so long, even without seeing him his tone resonated in her soul.

"Jack you ass! You could have given me a heart attack and made me wake up my parents" she hissed quietly at him, sitting herself on the bed to calm her jittery nerves after he had grabbed her. She couldn't help but bite her lip when Jack finally was out from under her bed, standing at his full height, making her room feel smaller when he towered over the bed. God, she had missed him. He was practically like a shadow, all in black with his hood over his head as Amy could see the smirk on his lips as he assessed her with those sultry eyes.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him but spoke softly. "You came early." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, unzipping his jacket and discarding it. "Thank you Captain Obvious, didn't good ole dad tell you to lock your windows little girl?" He began to unbuckle his pants and Amy could already feel the desire creeping up in her groin as he kicked his pants off and pulled his shirt over his head. She had completely disregarded he had come through her window and hid under her bed this whole time, her mind already filling with lust as he was finally in her room. Finally all to herself. Wasting no time at all Jack was left in his boxers and began to crawl towards her on the bed. The moonlight through the window reflected on his pale skin, and Amy suppressed a groan. She had wanted to undress him herself, but it seemed he was impatient. His body was sketched with the various scars he had received in his fights, but it only made her want him more. Jack wasn't too muscular by any means, but she knew he was strong when one would underestimate. Of course she knew. Everyone knew.

"Why would I lock my window when I know a sexy beast will come that had promised to finally ravage me in my sleep?" she challenged him, seductively getting on her hands and knees just as he was so they were both face to face. Although she had tried to keep her voice firm, she felt herself tremble and her hands begin to slowly shake as she gripped her sheets to hide it.

Jack was dangerous, a bad boy she had fallen head over heels with the second she saw him being escorted out of her high school during a brawl. She had been there and witnessed when he used his strength and fought in the middle of the cafeteria, and she had seen the animalistic look in his eyes when he made the boy who was bothering him bleed. In her own sick way she was attracted to this animal of a boy. After she had volunteered to be his tutor when he was on probation with much to the dismay of her parents and surprise of her teachers, Amy did whatever she could in her power to see him.

No one had stopped her of course, the new girl pairing with the likes of him, she wouldn't last. Jack like any 18 year old boy didn't give a fuck about high school, but when a pretty young innocent thing worshipped the ground he walked on, he couldn't resist. He was everything her parents told her to stay away from, like a moth drawn to a flame. Her old home of Los Angeles had their fair share of bad boys, but nothing compared to Jack. From his cunning smile to his defined jaw line, his hands were rough with a long history of fist fights and robberies. She loved the way his hands felt when they teasingly brushed innocently along her neck during the times he moved locks of her hair away. Amy craved his cunning intelligence, sarcastic humor, and knowledge through the violence he's lived in. She knew Jack lived in The Narrows and was always faced with difficult situations, but he was a survivor and the smartest man she knew and couldn't wait to indulge in him.

Jack's eyes drifted down towards her teddy, where she knew her cleavage hung and licked his lips excitedly, smirking through his hooded eyelids that she went through so much effort to please him. When their tutoring sessions began they were absolutely pointless. They both knew this. Both lust struck teenagers spent hours flirting endlessly, talking about nonsense. If he wasn't slanging or fulfilling his missions for the boss, he would make his way over to see Amy. She always fed and spoiled him, and he couldn't care less what other people thought of them as a pair. He had a few times to peek down her shirt when she wore her deep cut tops, but nothing compared to what she wore now. Jack couldn't help but smirk when he remembered the day he showed her his different knives and explained the different ways to kill a man with it. She had looked afraid yet intrigued and practically absorbed everything he had to say, which was a first in his experience. She looked the way she did now. Afraid but intrigued, eager to do anything he pleased.

His lust began to reach an all-time high as he could see her white knuckled grip on the sheets slightly trembling. Oh yes, he loved it when she was afraid of him. Why wouldn't she be, she knows exactly what he's capable of but craves the fear just as much as he craves feeling her fear. He felt his dick throb in his boxers. This was finally the night they've both been waiting for. He imagined all the times he would fuck her senseless during his sleepless nights locked up. Amy was his innocent vixen because Amy was wrapped around his little finger. She could still remember the first time he had kissed her during their 'tutoring sessions'. It was firm and delicious, but she needed more. "In time, pooh" he had teased her. This was the same day however he got arrested for breaking and entering a man's home she knew owed him money. He never told her about the business or gangs he affiliated with, but she was content with it. She had visited him in the city prison, overwhelmed with passion that she would do anything for this dangerous man. "I'll get you out Jack, I promise I will" she whispered through the phone receiver as she looked at him through the other side of the glass where he was sitting. He smirked that knowing smirk and looked deep in her eyes. "I know you will baby, and when I'm out of here your body and soul will be all mine". Amy touched herself practically every night after that, imagining they were his own hands and how he would take her virginity the day he was out.

Amy had to blink and make herself believe that he was real and in the skin, crouching before her ready to fulfill his promise. "I can't believe you're really here" her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She had been anticipating this moment for so long.

"Well well, it seemed that someone missed daddy a bit too much. Have I ever thanked you for that bail, baby?" he grabbed Amy by the neck and smashed his lips against hers, inhaling deeply of her sweet clean smell. Amy felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as Jack snaked his tongue in her own mouth, swirling against her own tongue. His mouth was warm in contrast to his cold hands that pulled her body into a kneeling position as he mirrored her, the both of them kneeling and facing each other in a deep embrace with their mouths connected. She breathed hard through her nose as his cold hands rubbed up and down her silk nightie, slowly warming themselves against her skin as he placed them under her nightie and against her ass cheeks. Jack growled in appreciation of her warm skin and pleased to feel the goosebumps that arose along her skin. Gripping and massaging her cheeks with the palms of his hands as she wrapped her hands around his neck, urging their bodies to mold closer together. She could feel the warm bulge through his boxers, teasing and pressing against her abdomen. Amy was panting, this was the first time a man has ever felt on her like this. Her nipples grew hard, as Jack removed his hands from her ass to push down the flimsy strings from her shoulders and pull the nightie to expose her breasts. Amy grabbed Jack's hands and placed them on her chest, urging him to grip and massage them. She could barely breathe. She needed him. And needed him, now.

"Please Jack please give it to me baby. Please please please I missed you". Jack chuckled, squeezing her breasts and admiring the way her breasts puckered in his hands. Her breasts were better than he had imagined. "I told you pooh, in time. Let daddy enjoy this for a bit and get you ready for the grand finale". He removed one of his hands and replaced it with his mouth, sucking eagerly at the pointy tip as Amy bit her lip and groaned. She felt herself growing even more wet with anticipation, her thong sopping against her crotch. Jack pushed her down on the bed, settling himself between her legs and wrapping them around his waist as he sat up. "You feel this baby?" he growled, rubbing his erection in his boxers harshly against her crotch. "Yes yes yes please Jack enough I need..I need" Amy whimpered as Jack sat back on his knees and lifter both of her legs on his left shoulder to slide her thong off. She sighed at the cool air touching her dripping area, blushing as Jack chuckled at the glistening stickiness of her thong before licking the flimsy string with her juices. "Mmm sweeter than I had imagined. Someone's more than ready for daddy."

Amy felt all the blood rush to her groin. She loved it when he referred to himself as daddy, she loved the way his hands gripped her skin. She was so close to combusting just thinking about how he was going to feel inside her. "Please daddy please I need you I can't take it anymore" she moaned as quietly as she could, her subconscious reminding of her parents across the hall. Jack felt himself harden to her plea, and hastily pushed down his boxers to free himself of his constraints. Amy stared in all his naked glory. His thick pulsing member standing more erect than ever against his abdomen, as he grabbed it and stroked without shame in front of her. "Cat got your tongue baby?" he deviously smirked as he watched her wide eyes assessing him. Amy knew it would hurt without a doubt, but this was definitely going to be painful.

Jack leaned down over her, his member laying heavily on her abdomen as they both began to kiss again. "Mmmm" she moaned as he back to glide his member along her clit, thrusting ever so gently before he pulled away. "Where are your condoms baby?" Jack had to do this right, his foggy mind remembering he couldn't fuck this up and risk a pregnancy just because his dick was too eager to take her virginal pussy. Amy giggled shyly and nipped on his bottom lip. "We don't need one daddy, I'm on the pill." She heard Jack's sharp intake of breath before he groaned and kissed her harshly once again. She felt him shift and broke the kiss so he could sit on his knees again, but spread her legs wider and positioned himself at her entrance. "This is gonna hurt baby, but I promise I'll make it feel good." Amy nodded and looked up at him. Her beautiful Jack. He slowly pushed himself inside her and she sighed from the intrusion. He felt a resistance and pushed back a little, before forcefully sheathing himself deep inside her. Amy's jaw dropped in a silent scream, as she arched her back and felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.

"Shhh' he cooed, staying in his position for her to get used to his size. Amy hissed as Jack pulled out halfway, and pushed himself back in again. Jack had to close his eyes from the pleasure building in his body. It's been so long he had been intimate with anyone, he had to make this last. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Amy, as her body slowly began to relax when he laid over her and left kisses along her collarbone. "That's my girl" he cooed in her ear. "Look at me" he whispered as he continued to thrust. Amy looked up at Jack as he smiled that sinister smile and lifted his hand to place his thumb against her lips. Amy obliged, taking his thumb in her mouth and began to suckle on it as he began to thrust a little harder. The combination of both her tongue and pussy made Jack's eyes roll to the back of his head and he whimpered as he felt his control slowly fade away.

Amy felt strangely erotic as she sucked his thumb harder, her insides clenching at him as she began to feel the pleasure slowly rise from her head to her toes. "Oh Jack" she groaned. He was so big and how he stretched her walls made her crave more as he began to pound harder. But the second she heard her headboard squeak she pressed her hands against his chest to halt his movements.

"Slower baby" she gasped in his ear as he slowly withdrew himself almost all the way out, before slowly pushing himself back in. Amy threw her head back in pleasure. "Oh God right there" she groaned. Jack felt like he was going to cum at this rate. "So tight so wet" he murmured to himself, trying to keep himself on check as he thrust against her quietly. She had to cum soon, and he had to cum now.

"Fuck it" she heard him mumble, as Jack used the thumb she was sucking to furiously rub her clit as he pounded as smoothly and not frantically to avoid the bed from making any more noises. Amy's eyes rolled in the back of her head to feel her clit throb from his actions and her insides clench him "Cum for me baby cum for daddy" Jack breathlessly begged her. Amy was so close, so close to exploding. Jack pushed deep within her and stopped thrusting, rotating his hips as his thumb furiously worked on her clit as she convulsed against the bed. "Fuuuuuuck" Amy hissed as her body exploded and she saw fireworks behind her eyelids. Her juices coating the both of their groins and dripping down her ass. Jack quickly began to thrust as her walls milked her for all his worth, and fell forward, groaning deeply in her shoulder as his body spasmed and exploded inside her, ropes and ropes of his juices filling her and leaking along with her own cum. Amy felt tears in her eyes as she felt herself explode and cum again from feeling Jack's warm semen coat her insides.

Jack felt his body grow heavy from the powerful orgasm, and carefully pulled out of her as she winced from the emptiness. He immediately grabbed her towel from the desk and wiped himself of the blood and their mixed juices, as he looked down at her sated body and smiled at her worn out expression. She was the first to speak.

"Jack, I think I can never walk again". He chuckled and Amy groaned finally stretched her legs after being wrapped around his waist for so long. "Wait" he stopped her, and lifted her legs again with his face close to her crotch and inspecting the area. Suddenly self-conscious, Amy tried to sit up but he swatted her away. "Lay down Amy, let me see for a second". She immediately sat still and huffed. "Squeeze your pussy for me baby" he requested. "What?!" she tried to sit up in protest again but he pushed her back down. "I said. Squeeze" he stated firmly, holding the towel under her crotch. She shut her eyes from embarrassment and wincing lightly as she squeezed her internal muscles to feel the liquid drip down and onto the towel he was holding.

She was sure some of her hymen blood was mixed with their juices, but groaned slightly when she felt Jack blow on her clit. "So sexy" he mumbled, fascinated to see his cum drip out of her pussy. He had never cum inside a girl without using a condom, but with Amy he felt a sense of pride and ownership as he claimed what was his. He knew how the other guys looked at her in school, the new innocent blonde girl was fresh meat. But she was his and his alone.

He quickly wiped her and pulled on his discarded boxers on the bed, laying on his side beside her as she was still catching her breath. She looked at this complicated man in front of her and couldn't help but trace her finger along his defined jawline. "That was amazing, Jack" she sighed, blushing and biting her lip from finally absorbing what had just happened. He took her finger and playfully bit it, already imagining the next time he would take her. "I told you baby, your body and soul is mine now." And Amy blissfully nodded her head as she moved in closer to his body as he wrapped his arm around her, his hand drawing circles against her bare ass. "All mine all mine" he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Sorry I completely clashed the beginning of how they met with their first intimate scene, but I couldn't resist. Keep in mind that the Joker is still a teenager and all the good guts and violence will be present as the story develops. Again we will reflect on The Joker and Amy's relationship as this progresses.


End file.
